


Happy Birthday Severus Snape

by LunaP999



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Good Severus Snape, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28695465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaP999/pseuds/LunaP999
Summary: After a Henri Privat-Livemont poster advertising Absinthe Robette.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Happy Birthday Severus Snape

  



End file.
